I Owe It All To You
by fanfictionlover96
Summary: After the events of Northwest Manor Mystery. Pacifica realizes she needs to thank Dipper for all he's done for her. Dipifica Please review
1. Run

_Run._

"Pacifica Elise Northwest!" The man yells."Come out this instant!" He rings a bell

 _Run._

A girl steps out of the shadows, when the man sees her, he slaps her so hard, she falls.

 _Run._

When the girl falls, the man kicks her. "You are my daughter!" He yells. "Obey me!"

 _Run._

It takes several servants to hold the man down, but a woman comes and kicks the girl again

 _Run._

"You little brat!" She screams between kicks "After everything we've done for you!"

 _Run._

"Is this how you repay us?" She grabs the girl by her hair. "You let _THEM_ in!"

 _Run._

The servants tackled the woman to the ground, she didn't go down as easy as the man.

 _Run._

The servants ran to the girl as soon as they can, "Is she going to be ok?" one asks.

 _Run._

They rush the girl to her room. She is barely conscience. "Quick, it's right up here!"

 _Run._

The servants finally reach her room. There is a man in white in the room.

 _Run._

"Put her on the bed!" The man in white orders. "They've never been this bad, before"

 _Run._

"Don't worry, Miss Northwest." The man reassures her. "You're in good hands."

 _Run._

Who's voice is that? the girl thought. It isn't mine, so who's is it?

 _Run._

She recalls the evenings events. She sees her furious parents, The ghost, and someone else.

 _Run._

She sees a boy her age. He is wearing a tuxedo, she had to fix his tie. What was his name?

 _Run._

She sees them messing up her parents favorite carpet, She sees him call her the worst

 _Run._

She sees him comfort her when she doubted herself. She sees them dancing in the ballroom.

 _Run._

She sees herself disobey her parents, saving the boy's life. She sees herself hugging him

 _Run._

Of course, she thought, She sees them in the hallway, he is shouting something at her.

 _Run._

How could I forget? she wonders. It's obvious, now she hears what the boy is telling her to do

 _Run, Pacifica, run!_

She smiles, now remembering his name. I need to thank him, I need to thank…

"Dipper." Pacifica mutters, before she blacks out with a smile on her face.


	2. Thank You

_Thank you._

A boy is seen in a tuxedo, he just arrived home. he makes his way to his room.

 _Thank you._

He lies down in his bed, and thinks about the girl he got to know today.

 _Thank you._

He thought he knew her already, that she was nothing but a bully to him and his sister.

 _Thank you._

The girl he knew before had embarrassed his sister and showed no remorse.

 _Thank you._

The girl he knew before had cheated her way into winning a singing challenge.

 _Thank you._

The girl he knew before thought that her family was the best because of its wealth.

 _Thank you._

But the boy realized something that night that has never crossed his mind before.

 _Thank you._

The girl he knew before was not the same girl he had met tonight.

 _Thank you._

The girl he had met tonight had flaws, the one he knew before thought she was perfect.

 _Thank you._

The girl he met tonight was afraid, but she stood up for herself and did what's right.

 _Thank you._

That's weird, the boy thought as he drifted to sleep. I could have sworn I heard her voice.

 _Thank you ._

I knew I heard her voice. he thought, but where could she be?

 _Thank you._

He thinks back to the mansion, where they spent the day.

 _Thank you._

He remembers when they were in the parlor and the ghost appeared. How she held him close

 _Thank you._

He remembers when she hugged him, the smell of her lavender perfume.

 _Thank you._

He remembers how they danced, how he kept stepping on her feet, but she didn't complain.

 _Thank you._

He remembers how they trashed her parents carpet, how her laugh sounded.

 _Thank you._

He remembers how she begged him not to go after the party ended.

 _Thank you._

He remembers the hug she gave as he said goodbye, but this time she whispered in his ear.

" _Thank you, Dipper, for everything"_

The boy's eyes open, he tried going back to sleep, but he can't he mutters under his breath.

"You're welcome, Pacifica."


End file.
